creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Premonitions
Have you ever had a feeling that something bad is going to happen but you just don't know why and then that bad feeling comes true and something awful happens? Sort of like if you're hanging out with your sister and you feel this awful, sickly feeling inside. You feel worried that something will happen to your sister, and months later she gets deathly sick and you feel that same sickly feeling. It's like a foreshadowing. No, there's a better word for it. A premonition. There's the word! Premonition. Well, that sort of happens to me. See, my name is Jeffrey Thorne And I honestly have no clue what the hell is wrong with me. Ever since I was young I have had nightmares that I can't even explain. They aren't of me showing up to school in my underwear. No, they are WAY worse. They show me how someone I know will die. To most people that is just a normal nightmare, but the catch is that it actually happens. I'm gonna tell you up front that I'm a skeptic. But no coincidence can be like this. I've gotten these dreams ever since I was 5, but they have gotten worse and, well, more real. I would often wake up in a cold sweat afterwords, sometimes even crying myself back to sleep when they were really bad. But the only time I actually stopped shrugging them off as normal night terrors is when I was 16. On the night of July 16 2008, I had just been hanging out with my friends and I had passed out after drinking to much of the Jack Daniel's I stole from my dad's liquor cabinet, as my other friends, Jerry and Marc, did. That night, my dream was the most realistic and horrifying yet. It started off with us walking home from school, we all seemed perfectly fine. I was wearing my usual grey sweater and jeans, while Jerry and Marc wore their football jerseys that were scuffed with dirt and green grass stains from the rough game. As we started to cross the street, I could see that Marc and I saw something Jerry didn't as we stopped in our tracks while yelling at Jerry to come back. Then I heard a screeching sound that could shatter a glass like those opera singers can do. And just as the screeching got louder. A red Honda Civic rammed into Jerry's side. I then heard crunching and snapping as Jerry was flung over the careless driver and his car, and When he hit the ground... He didn't move. Then the dream ended. I woke up that morning hung over in Marc's basement, covered in my tears. I was shaking like I was freezing to death, and I was DRENCHED in sweat. Like usual, I shook it off and went home. Not two weeks later, my friends and I were walking home when I felt sick. Like a wave of regret hit me for not telling about my dream. Then, Marc stopped me before we crossed the road. When I realized what was about to happen, I yelled like a Banshee. It was no use as my screams were drowned out by the sound of a car screeching, tires burning. Then it happened. Jerry was hit. We called 911 but I knew it wouldn't matter. Jerry died that week in the hospital. The day he died, I realized that my dreams were no coincidence. But after then, those dreams stopped. Well, until last night they did. Now I'm 22 and go to a community college in my town. I live off campus with my roommate, Austin. When I tell him about my dreams he just tells me to shut up and that I'm lying. I wish I was. He doesn't like me very much, but I don't care. Last night I had gone out with my girlfriend, Jennifer, to the local pub, but as I said goodnight to Jen at my front door, I felt sick. Like that day in 2008. So, I went right upstairs to bed, thinking that it was the wings I had eaten. It wasn't. That night my dreams returned. Here is how it went. I was sitting in my chair at the small town house Austin and I shared. I then jumped as I heard something. Austin was nowhere in the house. My face looked shocked, but like I was expecting it. I then started for the phone when the front door busted open and this... I don't even know WHAT this thing is! It was tall and lengthy. It had a greyish hue color and had long arms that ended with horrible bony claws. It's spine ripped through it's skin when it broke the door but sadly, all I could here were mumbles. Then I started to run just as it stabbed my back with its claws. It then preceded to go threw the smashed in door with me slung over it's shoulders. It then spread it's wings that must have been folded before and it flew off with me... Then it ended. I woke up crying and and sweating like a waterfall. I ran to the tiny bathroom Austin and I shared and I puked for a good 10 minutes. Austin woke up to me passed out over the toilet. This morning he told me I must have gotten drunk at the pub, but I told him about the dream, still shaking. He told me that I was just having a nightmare and I was just sick. I knew what happened... I had just seen how I am going to die. So when he left for his classes, I started this letter. If anyone is reading this, it means I have died. It means that thing got me. To my family, I will always love you. To Austin, know that nothing would have changed the outcome. And to Jen, I love you. There is a ring for you, I was planning on proposing at Christmas but, I might not make it that long. The date is December 16, 2014. "This is what we found at the scene." The police officer announced to the media of Jeffrey's death the day after New Years. He described that the door had been broken off its hinges and there was only a small pool of blood by a blue lazy boy recliner. "This letter here is the only clue we have on what happened. Austin Jones was questioned at the scene and his alibi of being at his parent's place checks out. Austin does admit that he never liked Mr.Thorne but, not enough to kill him. We are looking into it further. For now, all we can call it is a robbery gone horribly wrong. If Thorne is spotted, please report it ASAP. There is no witnesses and no clues besides the letter, so Jeffrey is currently a missing persons case, presumed dead." Then the flashes of cameras engulfed the officer as he realized that whatever got Jeffrey, is still out there... Category:Beings